This invention relates to a composition for preparing room temperature vulcanizing (RTV) type silicone rubbers comprising a unitary combination of a main agent and an assistant agent characterized in that the combinaton does not vulcanize even when it is left standstill in air for a long interval.
Following compositions have been known and used in the art as the compositions for preparing RTV type silicone rubbers.